You Are My Love
by EverKitsune
Summary: Summary: After the Tokyo desert world, Sakura think’s about Syaoran and the others, and how her feathers have done so much harm. SyaoranSakura set for around chapter 135 SPOILERS, ONESHOT


**You are my love**

**WARNING: Spoilers for around chapter 135 and beyond.**

**Summary: After the Tokyo desert world, Sakura think's about Syaoran and the others, and how her feathers have done so much harm. Syaoran/Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Copyright to CLAMP. **

_Syaoran-kun has lost his heart. _

She looked up at the other Syaoran in front of her with jade green eyes. This one is the same, yet not the same. He is the same in many ways, but the other Syaoran...

...The other Syaoran was her precious person. The one that she...

_Loved. _

How did it happen...why did it happen? Why did everyone she loved have to get hurt because of her and her feathers? Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, even Mokona-chan! Every one was doing all that they could to help her...

Even when they have their own problems, like Fai-san, who almost died to return Syaoran-kun's heart...

Even Kurogane-san, in his special way, watched over her. Even Kurogane-san, who had such sad things happen to his family was trying to help her, was trying to save Syaoran-kun.

"_Its okay to have two promises, right?" _Kurogane-san had asked.

_Syaoran-kun..._

He lost his heart...the half that the Syaoran that protected her now gave him.

Fei-Wang-Reed...Why do you have to use him? Why did you hurt him so much?

But, She knew the answer to that, she knew the answer very well. Fei-Wang-Reed wanted the power that her feathers could give. Sakura frowned, She wanted Syaoran-kun to have his heart back. She didn't want anymore people to be hurt by how ruthless it made him.

Fai-san rested a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to a comforting smile. She could tell that he was sad. She could tell that he was suffering because he had failed to return Syaoran-kun's heart.

She returned the smile, although it was hard to make it genuine. She was feeling so completely sad.

Fai-san's eye...it was gone and he was a vampire until they could get it back from Syaoran-kun.

_Her precious person. _

For him she would selfishly do whatever it took, to return his heart.

The other Syaoran looked at her sadly, apology written on every feature. She smiled at him too. He could not have stopped what happened. He had come in time to help them, and she was glad for it. She did not hate him. But he was not her precious person.

"_If I can protect, I want to protect."_

That's what this Syaoran said. He wanted to protect her. What else could he do? He's protecting her from danger...just like the others...this Syaoran whom she knew but did not know.

Is it that simple?

Is that even simple at all?

There were two Syaoran's, but her Precious person had lost his heart.

"_I want to get Syaoran-kun his heart back," _no matter if she's playing into the enemies hand's.

_Hitsuzen._

Everything was Hitsuzen.

She could not change that.

Everything was inevitable.

_Feathers._

They only cause grief to those around her. But if one could be used for good, like the way Princess Emerald used the feather to save the children, or the way the feather could keep the water at the Tokyo world from disappearing, then it was her wish that they be used like that, for good.

But if they only caused problem's, like for Syaoran-kun and Fai-san and Kurogane-san and Mokona-chan, then she wanted to make them go away, she wanted to stop the suffering.

_No more suffering..._

_I hate it..._

Suffering hurt in many places, but mostly right in the heart.

_To stop people from suffering, I will take the feathers. I will take the feathers away selfishly to stop the suffering. _

_The feathers that hurt._

_Feathers that help..._

_My memories._

_My precious person, _

_Syaoran-kun..._

_He is not in my memories. _

_But I have new ones. _

_I have new memories with Syaoran-kun._

_I shall return your heart to you Syaoran-kun, I promise._

_I promise!_

**END**

**Sorry it is so short, and weird...**

**I just wanted to make a fic about Sakura's feelings, although this is just speculation, I hope you could enjoy it none the less. **

**Please review! **


End file.
